A multiple integrated circuit (IC) assembly is disclosed containing a first IC package having a plurality of connection terminals extending therefrom, and a second IC package positioned above the first IC package so that a space is formed between the first and second IC packages. The second IC package also has a plurality of connection terminals extending therefrom. A lead frame is provided that is disposed surrounding and positioned substantially vertically between the first and second IC packages and adjacent to the space therebetween. A plurality of connection terminals are provided on the lead frame, arranged in position to electrically contact predetermined ones of the first and second IC package pluralities of connection terminals. A plurality of electrically conductive connections is provided for fixing the ones of the first and second IC packages and the lead frame pluralities of connection terminals in electrical contact.
A multiple integrated circuit (IC) assembly is disclosed including a first IC package having a plurality of connection terminals extending therefrom, and a second IC package positioned above the first IC package to thereby form an IC package stack. The second IC package has a plurality of connection terminals extending therefrom also. A lead frame is disposed in position surrounding the first and second IC packages and positioned substantially medially of the first and second IC""s in the IC package stack. A plurality of connection terminals are provided on the lead frame. A first fixed positioning member is provided on the lead frame for locating the first IC package so that ones of the first IC package plurality of connection terminals are positioned in registration and in contact with the plurality of connection terminals on the lead frame. A second fixed positioning member is provided on the lead frame for locating the second IC package so that ones of the second IC package plurality of connection terminals are positioned in registration and in contact with the plurality of connection terminals on the lead frame. A plurality of electrically conductive connections is provided for fixing the ones of the first and second IC packages and the lead frame pluralities of connection terminals in electrical contact.
A multiple integrated circuit (IC) assembly is provided including a first IC package having a plurality of connection terminals extending therefrom and a second IC package positioned above the first IC package to thereby form an IC package stack. The second IC package also has a plurality of connection terminals extending therefrom. A lead frame is disposed in position surrounding the first and second IC packages and positioned substantially medially of the first and second IC""s in the IC package stack. A plurality of connection terminals are provided on the lead frame. An IC package select conductor is provided on the lead frame. The package select conductor is fixed in electrical contact at one end on one of the first package plurality of terminals and on the other end on one of the second package plurality of terminals. A strain relief portion is situated along the length of the package select conductor. Also included is a plurality of electrically conductive connections for fixing the ones of the first and second IC packages and the lead frame pluralities of connection terminals in electrical contact.